


Side Effects

by Choke-a-Bro (Vanya_Deyja)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Noctis is totally into it, Some dubious consent, abuse the logical limits of status effects, basically sex pollen, more consensual nonconsent than rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 12:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanya_Deyja/pseuds/Choke-a-Bro
Summary: Gladio gets hit with a status effect while the boys are fighting their way out of a dungeon. Noctis takes charge of the situation and decides if he can just hit the big idiot around the head with their last antidote it'll be fine, right...? Gladio's fast for a big guy though and, apparently, very wanton.





	Side Effects

“_Noctis don’t you dare_—” Ignis is already arguing, lurching up to attempt to physically restrain him. Noctis shrugs him off curtly, spinning back around.

“It’s freezing in here. I’m not waiting until it just _wears off._ He’ll get frost bite.” Noctis maintains. “I’m going to go back into the cavern and I’ll give him an antidote for the status ailment. Then we can go.”

“He’s frantic, frenzied.” Ignis reaches, yet again, for Noctis’ elbow trying to tug him back. “I’m not risking your safety.”

“It’s Gladio,” Noctis scoffs, “he wouldn’t hurt me.”

“Gladio wouldn’t, no, but right now—”

“I can handle him.” Noctis maintains. “You stay here and get Prompto patched up. If we don’t have any more potions he needs something to last him until we get back to the Regalia.” 

“Noctis, please,” Ignis starts. 

“Stay here. Patch Prompto. Those aren’t suggestions, Ignis.” Noctis scowls, snatching the antidote out of Ignis’ other hand. He doesn’t like calling rank but Ignis can be a little biased in situations like this. Noctis wants them all to be safe. Ignis wants Noctis to be safe. That’s fine, that’s what Ignis was trained to ensure, but they’re team out here.

Ignis frowns, sighs tensely, but falls back towards Prompto. Prompto’s not hurt real bad. The fracture will be healed very quickly by a potion as will the aggressively bleeding cuts. Poor Prompto practically got mauled back there before those little shit stains hit Gladio with a status ailment.

Noctis tucks the antidote in his pocket and squeezes back between two shelves of rock into the next cavern. Its quite a squish. Gladio barely made it through on the way in and in his seemingly addled state he evidently can’t calm down enough to squeeze back through now.

Gladio sounds pained in the next cavern. Noctis can hear him groaning lowly. The monsters are dead at least but hearing Gladio sound so devastated does things to Noctis’ brain. Gladio’s their tough guy. He’s always ready for anything. Noctis lets his heart twists and determines he’ll get Gladio fixed up right quick and take everyone back to their potions stash in the Regalia so they can get healed. In a few hours they’ll be eating dinner like nothing happened. It’ll all be okay.

On the other side of the narrow passage Noctis emerges into the gloomy cavern. He can’t spot Gladio immediately but the groaning gives away his position pretty quickly. He’s hunched, forehead against the icy stone, across the cavern. Noctis assures himself he’ll creep up behind him and smack him round the head with the antidote. Then they’ll be all good. Problem solved.

Noctis has the antidote in one hand, ready to smash it against Gladio’s fat skull, as he creeps across the cavern. He watches every step, tries to steady his breathing. Gladio wouldn’t ever hurt him on purpose but confused and frantic with a status ailment he could do a lot of damage by accident.

Gladio’s broadsword is limp to one side, seemingly out of his reach, but Noctis has seen him move pretty fast for a big guy so he’s not taking any chances.

Noctis is almost there, so close, when Gladio seems to fucking sense him. In some subtle, tiny, way Gladio must pick up on his breathing or something because the Shield freezes, groan stopping, head whipping up.

It’s like something out of a fucking horror movie.

Noctis freezes for a second, trying to kill whatever’s giving him away, but Gladio turns back around to survey the cavern and—

“Shit!” Noctis lunges, trying to smack him with the antidote.

Gladio jumps into action, puts all that big body into it, and tackles Noctis back across the cavern into the ice. Noctis swears loudly, antidote flying out of his hand and skittering off unbroken into the cavern.

“Mother fucker!” Noctis snaps.

“_Noctis?_” Ignis calls from through the passage. 

Noctis is trying to summon his armiger but he can’t get the wrist motion right struggling under Gladio. Gladio who is trying to secure his hands over his head. Fuck, fuck---

“_Noctis? Are you alright?_” Ignis bellows distantly through the gap.

“I got this!” Noctis insists. “Minor technical—_fuck_—difficulties!”

Noctis can practically feel Ignis’ disapproval like it’s a physical force but he hasn’t got time to focus on it. He and Gladio have grappled for literal years. Noctis whips and flexes like a snake in a bag but Gladio always secures him eventually. So despite all his swearing and kicking the Shield eventually pins him down.

“Will you get off—” Noctis starts to bark an order but Gladio silences him.

Gladio silences him with a desperate, crushing, kiss.

Noctis stiffens like a taunt chord, eyes wide, and just sort of lays still for a second. Gladio kisses him like you hear about in books. All nose and teeth and heat and need. Noctis is stunned. When Gladio pulls back Noctis is just sort of gaping at him. They stare at each other for a second. Noctis shocked, Gladio foggy, and the Shield dips back down to continue with another heated, wanton, press of his lips. Noctis has been kissed, sort of, but this is a lot of passion for him.

When Gladio seems to catch Noctis isn’t playing along the Shield groans miserably and starts layering kisses across his cheek, his jaw, the elfin curve of his ear—

Noctis gasp. Yep, okay, his ears are sensitive as fuck. Didn’t know that.

Gladio nips on the spot, hiccupping another gasp out of Noctis, before he drags his tongue over the same little spot. Noctis squirms, blushing, and is frantically trying to from words.

Is this the status effect?

“Noct…” Gladio groans, nuzzling his jaw. “Noct, _please_…”

Gladio sounds like he’s dying. Like he’s in agony.

“_Noctis?_” Ignis calls.

“I’m fine Iggy!” Noctis snaps impatiently. “Okay, okay… um…” Noctis tries to get his spinning mind to cooperate. Okay, this is probably the status effect. Gladio’s well out of his mind right now, that’s for sure, but he doesn’t seem violent…?

Noctis manages another, tense, sound in the back of his throat as Gladio sucks hotly at his neck. _Fuck_. That feels really nice actually. Noctis head swims. Fuck, fuck, he needs to do something.

“D-does it hurt…?” Noctis ponders, head tilted by the pressure of Gladio’s ambling mouth. 

“Fuck, hurts so bad Noct…” Gladio groans pitifully.

“Okay, okay…” Noctis takes a deep breath. He needs to get his hands free. “Gladio, big guy, come back…?”

Gladio lifts his head from Noctis’ neck and pushes up to kiss him again. Noctis tries, in what is probably the weirdest strategy ever employed by a Crownsguard, to kiss back. Gladio purrs at his compliance, redoubling his efforts with pressure and enthusiasm. Noctis pushes into the kiss, mouth moving unpracticed but eager. Gladio—

Noctis can’t really prepare himself for Gladio’s tongue filling his mouth. He’s pretty sure he yelps. But, gathering his nerves, Noctis curls his tongue around the Shield’s and plays along to the best of his abilities. Gladio’s grip around his wrists starts to loosen considerably then. Noctis wriggles his hands free and, testing the waters carefully, reaches up to cup and stroke at Gladio’s cheekbones while they make out. Gladio makes another noise, deep in his chest, and it must be a good sound given how he shifts into the touch.

“Gladio—” Noctis tries to speak in between long, deep, kisses. “Gl—Gladio—” he has to use a little force to keep the Shield back. “Roll over? Yeah big guy?”

Gladio frowns. Obviously that’s a little complicated for him right now.

Noctis starts to shift his hips, just a little, trying to shuffle onto his elbows under the cage of Gladio’s bigger body.

“My back,” Noctis half explains, half reminds, kissing Gladio’s confused nose. He’s hoping the old injury will be enough to make Gladio comply with changing positions.

Something in Gladio seems to flicker, some vague recognition, and pushing up Gladio flips them.

“Sorry baby,” Gladio manages groggily. “I forgot.”

“It’s okay, it’s okay…” Noctis promises.

Noctis is straddling him in this position which… yeah, definitely weird. New experience. He bends down, stroking Gladio’s hair while he attempts to both control the pace of their kisses and pointedly not think about what must be Gladio’s rock hard cock pressing into his ass. Gladio’s hands wander through his hair, down his arms, up his thighs…

This is so, so, weird.

Not like… not _bad_ weird just…

Noctis tries to kiss and think at the same time which is surprisingly difficult. The antidote has to be somewhere to his right. He’s sure of it. He just needs to lull Gladio down and then he can bolt for it. It’s going to be messy but so long as he can find the damn thing before Gladio finds him they should be fine.

“Noct…” Gladio moans against his mouth, bucking his hips. “Baby…”

Noctis is sure he turns three different shades of bright fucking red.

Gladio’s hands stroke heavy up and down his thighs, the Shield tugging on his bottom lip with his teeth, and Noctis makes the strategic decision to grab Gladio’s hands and moves them over his head. Gladio whines.

“Baby, I need—”

“Shh,” Noctis cuts him off with another kiss, working his tongue into Gladio’s mouth which seems, for a second, to satiate him. Gladio bucks again, arching up into his ass, and Noctis grinds back down into the sensation just once. He tells himself that its for the sake of his master plan, for the sake of getting Gladio sane again, but honestly it feels really nice in a twisted way and it certainly makes Gladio purr.

Noctis opens his eyes, ever so slightly, and tries to glance towards the right. He thinks he can see the blue-green glimmer of the antidote.

One…

Two…

Three…

So Noctis lurches off Gladio and_ bolts_.

Gladio takes a second to react, stupefied, but growling he’s up like a wild animal in the next breath.

Noctis skids into the darkness, hands fumbling stupidly for—

“Fuck!” Noctis cusses.

It’s not the antidote. It’s a gemstone.

He scrambles, dodging Gladio’s lunge, and takes off towards the cave wall looking for something, anything! If he can just—

Gladio slams against his back, pressing him into the cavern wall, and growls. Noctis yelps, Noctis tries—

Gladio pins his hands.

_Ah shit_.

Noctis laughs weakly, hoping Gladio won’t get violent in his addled state but, no, apparently Gladio still very much has sex on the mind because he grinds hard into Noctis ass.

“You’re such a fucking brat.” Gladio huffs, biting into his shoulder through his shirt.

“Gladio—” Noctis tries to argue breathlessly for a second but he totally forgets his cunning speech when Gladio sticks one hand up his shirt and gropes to undo his belt with the other. _“Gladio!_” It sounds stupid but gasping it about all Noctis can manage when Gladio starts pinching his nipples.

“_Brat_,” Gladio growls.

“S-sorry I—” Noctis tries, biting his lip through a tense moan.

One big hand, all blunt nails, circles and pinches at his nipples. Gladio rubs and coaxes them to hardness while his other hand tugs violently at Noctis’ belt and then his buttons—

“_Fuck!_” Noctis yelps when Gladio manages to thrust his hand into his pants.

“My brat.” Gladio moans hotly into his hair, groping him and cupping him through his boxers.

“Y-yeah…” Noctis tries to breathe. Holy shit. “Yours Gladio, all yours.”

He seems to like that because he purrs again. Squeezing Noctis’ groin while he grinds into the curve of his Prince’s ass. Noctis can’t seem to help it either. He’s moaning despite himself. Fuck that’s hot. Gladio manhandling him, Gladio sucking his neck, Gladio grinding his meaty cock into his ass….

Is this status effect contagious?

Or is Noctis, like, a giant slut?

Fuck, he’ll contemplate it later.

Gladio yanks his pants and boxers down. It’s cold but honestly Noctis is a little too far gone for that. He can’t help but be totally turned on at this point. He rocks back into Gladio moaning lowly while his Shield nips his earlobe. He rests his forehead against the stone, ass out, and tries to think if there’s anything he can do at this point? Maybe if Gladio rubs one out onto his ass he’ll quiet down?

“Gladio!” Noctis panics, stiffening.

“Shut up,” Gladio orders, fingers groping between Noctis legs for his hole. He tests the tense ring of muscle, rubbing against it, and Noctis starts to panic.

“Gladio we can’t—” Noctis tries frantically to reason with the bigger man.

Gladio’s a big buy. Nocts doubts he’s packing anything less impressive than that which a man of his proportions demands. And that’s frankly terrifying because they don’t have any potions and Noctis does not want to explain to Ignis why he’s hemorrhaging from his_ ass_.

Gladio shifts as he struggles. One hand presses Noctis against the stone by the scruff of his neck while the other gropes his now naked ass.

Noctis tries to get another word in, tries to get through that thick skull, but before he can manage a convincing sentence there’s a glowing flicker as Gladio accesses the armiger.

Noctis freezes, confused.

Then gasps, startling, as Gladio dribbles cold lube down between his cheeks.

“_Why do you even have that?_” Noctis snaps, frankly more relieved than he’s letting on.

“Not gonna hurt ya.” Gladio grumbles, stashing the lube in a pocket before swirling his fingers in the trails and pressing at Noctis’ hole all slick and purposeful.

“In the arm—? _Ahh_….” Noctis tenses, sound strangling out of him uncertainly as Gladio works one thick finger into him. The Shield presses against his resistance sliding as deep as he can manage with Noctis so tense.

“Relax,” Gladio coaches.

“E-easy for you to say!” Noctis pants petulantly.

This is honestly not how he pictured today.

Shifting Gladio folds against his back using his weight to keep Noctis in place and allowing the hand around the Prince’s scruff to move downward. Noctis tries to breath, distracted by the intrusion, so much so that he only manages a sharp inhale when Gladio cups his flagging cock and starts to stroke.

“Relax Princess,” Gladio repeats, gentler this time.

That should not be hot. That demeaning, teasing, little nickname should not be capable of carrying so much fondness. Noctis is weak though so he buries his face and pants. He tries to rock into Gladio’s skilled hand stroking his cock and, actually, after a moment the curl of Gladio’s finger inside him adds a nice edge to the proceedings. Noctis pushes back into the feeling, letting Gladio thrust experimentally, and its… it’s okay.

Gladio works a second finger into him and it’s getting hot again. Noctis hates to admit it but some part of him kind of likes being opened up. He moans softly, body shifting back and forth between Gladio’s two hands—

“_Ah!_ _Aaah_…” Noctis’ yelp tears into a full body moan when Gladio hits a bundle of nerves buried inside him. “_F-fuck_… do that again,” Noctis orders.

Gladio chuckles and complies.

Noctis moans, pushing back into the feeling, and that spine tingling rush of pleasure gets him relaxed enough for Gladio to add a third finger. From there Noctis doesn’t register anything outside Gladio’s hands till the Shield removes his fingers.

Noctis whines.

“Why’d…?” He computes a second later why that’s a stupid question when he hears Gladio unzipping.

Oh, right.

“I got ya,” Gladio promises, “got plenty for ya.”

Noctis takes a deep breath, sizzling with nerve endings.

He’s kind of equal parts terrified and oddly curious about how it feels. He wants to glance back, see what he’s in for, but something tells him that’s a horrible idea so he lets Gladio lube up his cock without interruption.

When the blunt head of Gladio’s cock presses against him Noctis closes his eyes and tries to relax back into it. It feels… It’s _big_. Fuck. Noctis groans, amazed his body isn’t struggling further, and let’s Gladio fill him up with burning hot cock. He’s thick, absolutely, and—how is there still more of him? Fuck…

Noctis is having trouble breathing. It kind of hurts. His body keeps flexing around the cock but Gladio holds his hips and kisses his neck and finally bottoms out inside him. Noctis can feel Gladio’s pubic hair and his heavy balls against his ass. That’s one hell of a feeling, that’s for sure.

Noctis laughs breathlessly.

Prompto is not going to believe this.

“Breathe,” Gladio rubs his thumbs into his hip bones. “Fuck, baby, you feel _so good_…”

“You going to fuck me or…?” Noctis manages snidely. How? He’s not sure. Apparently he has an emergency sass stash for this kind of thing.

Gladio laughs, rolling his hips, emphasizing his sheathed cock.

“I _am _fucking you, princess.” He grins.

Noctis hisses.

“Yeah, you feel that?” Gladio rocks. “Look at you clenching around me, so fucking tight…”

“Six…” Noctis moans. “Gladio, come on, give it to me.”

Those seem to be the magic words because Gladio pulls out all of an inch and slams hard back into him.

“_Oh fu--_!” Noctis hiccups, breaking into a moan as Gladio slams right into that magic bundle of nerves. “Oh-oh—fuck—do it again!” Noctis moans.

Gladio does.

Over and over.

Before Noctis really registers it Gladio is _pounding_ into him with long, deep, thrusts. Noctis moves with him, easing up, on fire with sizzling nerve endings. Every particle in his body is singing. Which is probably because Noctis is moaning and cussing out commands in a heady, unending, stream.

“Oh god—faster! Harder!” He manages throatily.

Gladio presses into his back and, taking Noctis’ cock, strokes him in time to a succession of short, hard, thrusts into his Prince. Noctis trembles, mouth falling open, and—

“Come on, baby,” Gladio growls in his ear, “that’s it, you’re doing so good, so close. Come on—”

Noctis howls, spasming through a world shattering orgasm.

Gladio moans like a wild animal, thrusting into him once, twice, more as he empties his load into Noctis’ clenching hole. Gladio swears, practically praying into Noctis’ hair, and they both spend themselves hard against the wall.

Noctis pants, trying to catch his breath, legs trembling.

Gladio heaves against his back, holding his hips, but then—

Something shifts in the air, like a chord snapping, and Gladio stiffens.

“I—Noct?” Gladio freezes.

“Oh now you’re back with us? Huh?” Noctis snorts.

“Holy—” Gladio starts to move.

“Fuck! Easy, easy!” Noctis snaps, holding Gladio’s hands against his hips. His cock is flagging but it’s still big. “Slowly,” Noctis instructs, “please, slowly.”

“Sorry, sorry…” Gladio whispers frantically, easing out of him. “Fuck, Noct, are you okay?”

“I’m great.” Noctis laughs weakly, resting against the wall.

“Shit, _fuck._” Gladio cusses. He sounds pissed at himself. “Are you--? Here, let me help.”

Gladio twists him around and helps them both get redressed. Noctis is grateful, he feels like jelly. Gladio holds him up and Noctis slumps his head into his chest dizzily. That was kind of awesome in a weird way.

“Noct, that wasn’t…?” Gladio frets, keeping him on his feet.

“Huh?” Noctis blinks.

“You’ve done that before, right?”

“Huh?” Noctis straightens, “oh, yeah, totally. Me and Prompto messed around all the time in high school.” He lies. He fucking lies like a liar.

It must be convincing on some level because Gladio practically sags with relief.

“Oh thank god,” he whispers.

“We need to get back to the car,” Noctis struggles to stand properly. “If you’re thinking straight again?”

“Yeah, right, of course.” Gladio nods dumbly. “Fuck… what are we going to tell Iggy?”

“I’m sure Iggy heard plenty to make his own conclusions.” Noctis snorts.

“Noct, I’m so, so, sorry—” Gladio starts.

“Don’t be,” Noctis insists dismissively. “It was nice. Weird, but nice. Now can we please get back to the car so I can have a potion? I really don’t want to limp my way back to Lestallum.”

Noctis has never seen Gladio blush so hard.


End file.
